


"Harry?"

by myspaceout



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post S02E05, Romance, Sisterhood, the sisters discuss Harry and Macy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 18:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21378280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myspaceout/pseuds/myspaceout
Summary: "Harry?" Mel says, her confused tone almost making Maggie laugh."Yes, Harry. And Macy. Harry AND Macy. I'm not that surprised."My take on what the Vera sisters discussed after successfully casting the spell to find Macy, set after S02E05.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood & Macy Vaughn, Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn, Maggie Vera & Mel Vera
Comments: 14
Kudos: 95





	"Harry?"

**Author's Note:**

> It has been so long since I last wrote fanfiction- say 10 years. But this damn show is dragging my 27-year-old self back down the rabbit hole of obsession. Please be kind.

“I still don’t understand it,” started Mel. They had written down the coordinates before sending back the Search Dog-Hell Hound, though Maggie tried to get her to keep it. She looked around at the mess in Macy’s room; they could definitely wait to clean this for now.

“Don’t understand what?”

"Harry?" Mel says, her confused tone almost making Maggie laugh.

"Yes, Harry. And Macy. Harry AND Macy. I'm surprised, but I'm not _that_ surprised."

She looked at her older sister’s face, and let out the giggle she had been suppressing. The incredulous look on Mel’s face priceless- and it felt so good to laugh again. It felt like it had been weeks since she could smile, though it had been but two days since Macy’s abduction.

Two days was long enough. Too long even.

“You mean, you knew? You knew she liked him?”

“Not exactly. She never said she did, but I’m an empath, I pick up on things.”

Mel raised an eyebrow at that final statement. “Need I remind you that we had our own version of Cerberus, sans two heads, ready to chomp_ our_ heads off because of ‘I’m an empath’?”

The younger sister made a face. “Okay fine, but you don’t need powers to see that those two are close. They’re always together.”

“Huh. I mean, I knew they worked together a lot since we lost our powers but... Harry??” Mel couldn’t help but scrunch up her nose. The idea of her sister and their Whitelighter, whom she had come to look up to as a brother… she never thought of putting romance into that equation. The idea wasn’t repulsive, it was just... odd.

“Even before that, when we were back in Hilltowne, they spent more time together than we ever did with Harry.” Maggie shrugged. “Sure, he was there for all of us, but … well, maybe _it is_ to do with my powers, but I always felt that they had a special bond. The little smiles, the way she reacted when he finally found us again in Vermont. I always thought it might be a little crush but this,” she gestured to the drawing, “this shows that she might feel something more.”

“Do you think Harry likes her too? As in, '_like_-like'?" Mel frowned at her own words. "I sound like a thirteen-year-old at a sleepover."

"I have my suspicions, but Harry would never step over the line. After what happened with Charity, and after what Macy went through with Galvin.. he's too 'honourable' for that. And too professional. Which is probably why being with him is something she 'desires, but dreads and denies herself'. Whitelighters and witches were not allowed to be entangled, remember?"

"But Jada happened, too. And the Elders are no longer around. What would stop them? Unless.. they've been together this whole time..?"

“No, no, definitely not. They would never keep a relationship from us… but if you want to be sure..” Maggie picked up the journal from the rumpled bed while smiling, “Well, we could always read her journal..”

“No! The fact that we flipped it open is enough of an invasion of privacy. And I don't think we need to know more than Macy wants to share with us.”

They made their way out of the room before stopping at the bottom of the stairs, taking in the mess of the house from steps. It was almost as bad as the aftermath of the post-birthday-Assassin-attack, shattered glass on the floor, furniture tossed all over the place. 

"You know, the fact that the Darklighter has Harry's face must make things harder for Macy, than for both of us, seeing as she cares for him _this way_. He haunts her dreams! How utterly confusing and scary it must be to face him." Mel gripped the bannister a little harder. She felt a pang of sadness for her older sister, knowing that she must have had a difficult time sorting through so many emotions the past few weeks. No wonder she avoided sleep so much.

"Mel, do you think .. Mom knew? About Macy and Harry? That she connected with us from beyond the grave because she knew about them?"

Mel turned to her sister, shrugging her shoulders slightly. "I don't know what to think. The fact that Kat could have, and probably did communicate with Mom is troubling enough. I can't even comprehend Mom knowing about Macy's feelings for Harry. This has been a long day, and all I want is our sister back from the Darklighter so we can sort it all through."

"Yeah, we better get to Safe Space, and quick." 

They walked past the chaos of the floor and were about the close the door behind them when Mel reached out and stopped Maggie in her tracks. "We don't need to tell Harry about the drawing. Let's not make things awkward for when Macy gets back." The youngest sister nodded her head. 

***

_"Harry we did it- we got the coordinates from the tracking spell."_

_"New York City. Lower Manhattan, Tribeca." _

_"But there are no red lights anywhere near there ..."_

_"Doesn't make any sense. If she's in danger, why isn't it showing up?"_

The Vera sisters stared at the map, frowning, willing it to show them some hope that their sister was alright. Why wouldn't it show them Macy? Unless...

"Because she's not.. in danger, at least not yet." They turned to face Harry. He was alone, without Abigael. The Whitelighter looked worn out, as though the wind had been knocked out of him. 

"How do you know that?"

"Because .. he has feelings for her," came the reply. Mel could feel Maggie's shock mimic her own, and her hand instinctively reached out slightly for her sister. 

"And how do you know _that?"_

"Because.. so do I."

The sisters exchanged glances. Maggie did not need her powers to read Mel's mind. Macy's feelings were not unrequited but the situation had become far more complicated than they ever suspected. If the Darklighter cared for Macy, the question of _which version_ of Harry she drew, bubbled up in their minds. Macy would never.. not for Dark Harry. But she never spoke of the content of her dreams, she never told them exactly what he would say to her, just that the dreams troubled her.

And what must he be doing to her now...? Maggie clasped Mel's hand tighter. 

"For better or worse, he and I are the same person." Harry turned away, shoulders slumped as he made his way to a nearby chair. He buried his face in his hands, emanating such frustration that the sisters rushed to his side. 

"We'll get her back Harry. We always do," Mel said, squeezing his shoulder. Harry looked up to meet their gazes, the sisters looking at him with understanding. 

"So," Maggie said, her voice determined, "What's the plan?"

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how much the next episode will go into the sisters discussing Harry's confession, but I think we all want to see that, right? Especially since it'll be a Mel-Harry team-up, which always make for great episodes. I hope we get to see some explanation with regards to the Kat storyline.


End file.
